lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Astrum Aevitas
Astrum Aevitas, known far more commonly as The Sun Child, is the leader of the infamous Rogue Guild, Heartstring. Born to a Mutant harlot and subsequently left in the Cathedral Valley, Astrum displayed many peculiar traits from a young age. After training, Astrum abandoned his former life and his sister Solaris at the Valley, leaving on a pilgirimage to witness the true state of the world. Filled with despair and his hope shaken as to what he saw, Astrum would join the mutant-led organization, Heartstring. Quickly rising through the ranks, Astrum would push a more violent campaign. His consistent success within the organization led him to be dubbed "The Savior of Mutants," and was regarded as a messiah by many within the guild. Upon the brutal assassination of the prior leader of Heartstring, Astrum would take up the position as it's head, ensuring that he would not rest until Mutants were given the respect and rights that they had been denied for so long. Backstory Early Life & Childhood Conceived in one of the many Mutant tribes across the Wasteland, Astrum Aevitas was the product of a night of passion between two mutants who had relatively little to do with one another beforehand. Heavily religious, his mother had believed she'd committed a sin with coitus out of wedlock, and so moved to Cathedral Valley to find sanctuary. When he was still but an infant, Astrum's mother was kicked out from the Cathedral Valley for supposedly continuing her visits with unmarried and married men alike, believed to be "corrupting" the town. Astrum was kept, along with his elder sister in the care of a high-ranking foster family in the church hierarchy, who were believed to be able to "cleanse the sins granted them by their mother." From an early age, Astrum displayed bizarre traits that left his adoptive family awestruck and weary. Raised like any other child within the Cathedral Valley, his adoptive mother felt, strangely at that, when she looked into the amber hue of his eyes that "this child will lead the path to salvation." Seemingly to cement her beliefs, as Astrum and his elder sister wandered through one of the many fields of dead and wilted flowers throughout the Wasteland, Astrum soon returned with something hidden behind his hands. Unveiling the shield of his spare hand, what rested betwixt his fingers was a blooming, vibrant flower of pink petals - one that was picked from the very same field of death. Perplexed and stricken with awe, his foster mother, and from henceforth his father, became convinced that Astrum was destined for a grand life. Labeled "The Sun Child" by those who resided within the Valley, many more strange occurrences took place throughout his childhood. At five years of age, a singular beam of sunlight pierced through the thick, unforgiving veil of radioactive pollution that shrouded the Wasteland, surrounding him in it's warmth. Initially blinded, many who witnessed the event claimed that they had "witnessed a miracle," and that the young boy was destined for greatness. It also became apparent to Astrum's family that no matter how many scrapes or cuts the young and reckless boy received, they would disappear after mere moments - leaving only healthy, tanned skin in their wake. When he was only six years old, Astrum began training under the fabled Executioners of the Cathedral Valley. Extraordinary warriors, each leagues above the average X-Grade Mercenary, tasked with hunting down and eliminating heretics and other demonic blights on the Earth. Astrum proved his capability when he defeated six of the fabled Executioners single-handedly. Despite some urging from the leader of the Executioners, one of the Three High Lords of the Cathedral Valley, to end their lives, Astrum refused under the moral doctrine that life was something to be cherished and protected - vowing to never bring unnecessary harm to anyone if it could be helped. Continuing his teachings in combat, Astrum was also enlightened and regularly taught on a multitude of subjects, such as philosophy, political science, physics, chemistry, biology, mathematics, alchemy, magic, and, after finding out his affinity for it, the extraordinarily rare Godly Essence. Seemingly blessed by the Sun God herself, Astrum was an outright prodigy; viewed as a paragon for all that resided within the Valley. He whole-heartedly believed it was his purpose to save the world, to serve as a Messiah and savior for people to look up to and strive to become. Kind-hearted, young and ambitious, as he grew older Astrum ran into more and more disagreements with his older and much more pragmatic sister. During one of said debates, Solaris declared that he did not understand the true nature of the world. Her words seemingly enlightened Astrum to a glaring contradiction in his ideals. His home, the Cathedral, while undoubtedly facing it's own issues with things such as political corruption, was said by many to be a heaven on Earth. His kind, Mutants, despite his sisters words about their mistreatment, were embraced and welcomed within the confines of the town, said to be children of the God's just like everyone else. It was then, that Astrum discovered his own folly - that he could not save what did not need saving. The decision seemed instant, as Astrum sought immediately to rectify his ignorance. Taking his sister's words to heart, Astrum declared that he would leave the Cathedral Valley, witness the outside world, make his judgements, and, if it required such, to save it. Filled with sorrow and apprehension, Solaris told him that the world outside their home was dark. It was unforgiving and cruel to their kind, the Mutants, who were chased away from civilization, sold into slavery, and hunted down like the very same demons that the Executioners sought to eliminate. Steadfast and headstrong, Astrum did not second guess his declaration, and in the end, all Solaris could do was bid him a tearful fairwell. Sweeping her bangs aside, planting a tender and familial kiss to Solaris' forehead, Astrum left the Cathedral Valley - vowing to himself only to return when he had succeeded in saving the world. Journey & Epiphany Abilities, Skills, Techniques & Equipment A Messiah-like figure, Astrum's abilities far exceed the average or even exceptional Mercenary. In a league of his own, Astrum holds many abilities that hail from self-determination, his Mutant heritage, and olden and archaic magecraft alterations. Born at exactly 12 p.m. in the Cathedral Valley, it can be said that Astrum was destined "to display prowess befitting a sun god." He has emerged victorious from countless horrific battles, conquering supposedly every opponent he has encountered, on a level playing field with the likes of James Consumit and Artorias the Great. His mere presence alone has shaken the hearts of many a skilled warrior, and those who witness his abilities first-hand have been said to fall into a trance, belike having religion confirmed directly to their hypnotized eyes. Physical Capabilities Hoisting great raw physical strength, speed, and reflexes from birthright alone, Astrum has developed somewhat of a lazy-streak when it comes to honing his body. This is due to his arrogance, no doubt, as he sees it as a "waste of effort" to try perfecting something which has already been perfected in his eyes. Despite this fact, Astrum's physical ability still exceeds most warriors, as his mother once noted when he was a child that he seemed to have been the product of the sun scorching solid rock into shape itself. He is rumored to be capable of moving at speeds approaching light, but in truth this is a mere exaggeration. Astrum can, however, move faster than most X-Grade Mercenaries can perceive, a blinding streak of gold without equal. Outpacing his old teacher Tsukaori by the age of fifteen, Tsukaori to this day cites Astrum as his most gifted student, albeit his most flawed. Jinsei, the harmonic sage of Earth, had his right eye blinded when attempting to defend against one of Astrum's blows. This speed, as with all of his physical and magical capabilities, is enhanced a great deal during daylight hours - and amped beyond recognition during the hour of noon. Complimenting his speed, Astrum has extraordinary physical strength. He has enough raw power to stop Humbaba mid-charge, even pushing the legendary demon back with the force of his blows. His strength, while by no means his greatest asset, is a valuable tool to him in battle. Mixed with his speed, he is a blinding and unrelenting force, often finishing grand opponents effortlessly with streaks of gold that act as an unflinching gale. He is capable of snapping men's necks with the effortless twist of one hand, and his punches alone can shatter a supremely armored and dexterous Mercenary's entire skeletal structure. Astrum has also been noted to have overpowered members of the Covenant of Might with strength alone, leading many of the guild to fear his physical prowess. Perhaps Astrum's most defining physical ability on the other hand, is his reflexes and agility. Mixed with his Sense of the Sun, Astrum cannot be taken by surprise. Mere physical or auditory masking abilities have no effect on him, as he will always strike the designated area on a target. He has reacted to the fastest of blows nigh-instantaneously, deflecting and counterattacking in no time. He has a clear sixth sense in terms of reflex, as even should his vision be completely removed from his person, he will always be able to find, plan against, react and defend against an attack no matter how fast or well-hidden. This is made more exceptional by his apparent ability to read the intentions of those who cross his path, determining whether their ultimate allegiance is that of friend, or in their worst case scenario, foe. Magecraft Magecraft in it's most simple sense is the usage of ki through tablets/catalysts called Runes. Runes are the inscription of ancient, divine texts on an object or a person themselves. Magecraft differs from the typical three branches of ki usage (Dark Arts, Natural Energy, Seikatsu) in that a catalyst must be used. Once ki is invoked through the divine symbols, whatever they may be, specific techniques/abilities depending on that scripture are used. It shares similarities to the Dark Arts for this fact. Magecraft tends to be far more powerful than the average use of ki due to it's versatility and divine heritage - as most of these runes were created during the Age of Gods. Thus, it can be said that Magecraft is similar to God Ki in that techniques of all three ki categories can be utilized through them, granting the user a powerful arsenal. Magecraft is rare indeed, as very few own runes of their own or even know what magecraft is. Astrum is a proficient user of magecraft, his status ensuring he has been granted access to a great level of 'spells.' Runic inscriptions adorn his body due to his alterations, with countless of powerful spells inscribed through them. This means upon the seals activation (see Mutation), Astrum is capable of casting a multitude of spells immediately with little to no cost to his own energy reserves. Some of these spells include one which allows him to cast a powerful Bounded Field that sets certain conditions for a fight, one that allows him to create duplicates of himself, a passive healing factor, etc. Mystic Eyes Astrum, as a gift from the Moon Goddess Ninian, received the Mystic Eyes of Truth. These Mystic Eyes allow him to accurately see past, dismantle, and ignore mental interference. This means illusions or tricks of the mind cannot fool him under any circumstances. He can read an individual’s true nature, their alignment, and see past any lies they tell. These eyes also grant him the ability to discern an accurate line up of the opponents capabilities and weaknesses, supplementing his Sense of the Sun to a far more heightened degree. Along with this, he is given the sight of stress lines leading to the weakest point of an opponent or defense that of course allows him to accurately judge the best area on an opponent to attack. It can be compared to automatically seeing the weakest point of structural integrity on a building, meaning Astrum will always be able to find the shatter-point of any object. The only offensive power recorded from the Mystic Eyes is their ability to cause intense hypnotism, cloud others' judgement, and interrupt the sixth sense/eye of the mind of any adversary. He can project illusions to disorient foes, Ki Burst (Sun) While it is influenced by his Mutation, Ki Burst is a rare ability that must be learned manually - though one, such as Astrum, may already have a disposition for it. Ki Burst allows for the instant projection of one's energy through their body or weapon, comparable to ki jet propulsion. Astrum's ki takes the form of divine, golden flames that scorch whatever they touch. He will often use this to enhance his body, moving in bursts that far surpass his normally astute capabilities. It can also be used to harden specific areas across his frame for defensive and offensive measures, but he most often projects it through his weapons and arrows. His blows trail golden flame, hitting five times as hard as they would normally and five times as fast. It can be used to simply overwhelm the opponent with sheer power - if his normal attacks are a blinding gale, then those enhanced by his ki burst are a cataclysmic hurricane, unflinching and unabated. He can propel this energy from his weapons, delivering blasts of divine flame-like ki for pure destructive power. When used alongside his Star of War creations, he often allows them to break in unadulterated strikes of pure power, as the ki burst coupled with the breaking of the energy-projected weapons often leaves even more powerful strikes that can dismember and kill a majority of his opponents. While he can spam this ability, it usually takes a toll if used wastefully. It's fullest extent can be used to create a bubble-like shield around his body. Drawing in heat from the air itself, amplified by his own reserves of energy, and then forming an opaque golden sphere of divine ki, Astrum projects a force field capable of sustaining multi-city block level attacks. It is said to burn nearly as hot as the sun itself, with most physical objects to come into contact with it vaporizing instantly. Astrum typically manifests this ki to be expanded at once however, delivering an omnidirectional wave of plasma-like ki that annihilates everything in a 24 meter radius. Mutation Astrum's most versatile and powerful abilities however all stem from his Mutation, Star of Creation. Star of Creation is a Mutation directly corresponding with and taking direct influence from the sun. rumored to have been destined to fall to Astrum's hands as he was born at exactly noon in the most divine place on the planet, Cathedral Valley. Star of Creation is, without a doubt, one of the most versatile Mutations there is, holding power far and above most others. It's nature is perhaps the primary reason that Astrum is seen as so Messianic, labeled as the savior of mutant kind and one who will bring salvation for all that follow him. Star of Creation ranges from granting physical boosts, enhanced senses, manipulating matter, and a deeper ethereal connection. All of these assist Astrum greatly in his mission to create a safe-haven for Mutants, and serve as a great inspiration for those who devoutly follow his teachings and ideals. Star of Creation: O' Sun, Embrace Me - The personification of his devout adherence to the Sun God, O' Sun is a state of being that puts Astrum on a godlike level, the symbol of his status as a deity on the battlefield. Upon the activation of his spear Astravi, Astrum activates the advanced runic crest adorning his body. Taking the appearance of a typically-hidden series of golden tattoos and markings along the right side of his body, the majority of his armor sheds off - though his gauntlets and vambraces remain, the golden vein-like markings spread up to his temple, and his eyes glow as if he has activated his Mystic Eyes. At the cost of his immortality, bow, and Mystic Eyes, he becomes capable of great feats of strength befitting the Champion of Sunlight. He is now capable of producing his solar weapons en masse, casting powerful spells through his body instantaneously, and becomes able to utilize his most powerful technique. His blows become as powerful as they would under Ki Burst, and he moves so fast that even Ciel could not perceive him without his intuition. Star of Creation: Star of War '''- Star of War allows Astrum the ability to project a multitude of weapons, crafted from his ki. The ability is able to be used at any time, whether the sun is out or not, although the activation of O' Sun will ensure the weapons can be produced en masse. These weapons are sturdy, more durable than ordinary weaponry and only outclassed by high-end, divine or demonic armaments. These blades manifest as pure golden energy, rays of the sun taking shape, but quickly after form into solid, tangible armaments all characterized by a gold hilt lined with blue and a silver blade that shines in faint amber light. These weapons can be handled by Astrum himself, or they may levitate in the air and be shot as high-speed projectiles. They have a passive enchantment, for if wielded by anyone else without Astrum's permission, they will cause extreme burns to be inflicted upon the body part that made contact, before disappearing entirely. They may also be rigged to explode in bubbles of golden light that linger for around six seconds after release. While Astrum displays formidable skill when utilizing these weapons, he is by no means a 'master' of any of them. His favored use of the weapons, however, comes from nocking and firing them from his bow. While each of his arrows has the capability to obliterate a 2-story house, each summoned weapon is capable of annihilating a city block. He is capable of applying his Ki Burst to the weapons before he fires them, ensuring mass destruction on a multi-city block level. '''Star of Creation: Sense of the Sun - A sensory-type extension of Star of Creation, Sense of the Sun grants Astrum a keen sixth sense/precognition, granting him a passive, conceptual and detailed layout of the area surrounding him. With Sense of the Sun, Astrum can sense even the slightest of movement within a 20 meter radius. Ranging from a faint twitch, to the contour and contrast of muscle, even the slight beating of a heart, Astrum is always kept in keen awareness of his surroundings. This branch of his Mutation is perhaps one of the most useful to Astrum, as it allows him to avoid attempts at surprise attacks no matter how well-hidden the aggressor is. As stated prior, Astrum is immune to surprise attacks of any kind. Not only does Sense of the Sun note the most minute physical movements in an individual, but it is also distinctly capable of picking up the signature of someone's soul. It allows him to gauge approximately how rawly powerful an individual is compared to himself before his Mystic Eyes have met the individual, and let's him prepare for how much power he must potentially exert - whether they are an opponent he can handle at any time, or he must save for daybreak. Sense of the Sun grants Astrum also a sort of precognition. He is able to make calculated assumptions about the opponent's next move judging from their movements, analyzing every minute motion to come to the most educated guess about what they will do next. This allows Astrum to constantly stay ahead, and when he really strains his mind he is capable of reading several projected minutes ahead for the best course of action. Star of Creation: Center of the Universe - The ability to manipulate gravitational forces, Center of the Universe, despite what it may seem, is the philosophical opposite of Astrum's ambitions. Using such, within a 20 meter radius around him, or, anything within his field of view, can be propelled towards him at relatively high speeds. Coupled with his Solar Armory, Astrum can throw his opponents directly into his projected armaments to skewer them. Along with attractive forces similar to gravity, Astrum is capable of sending targets flying back with repulsive force - allowing him to gain necessary distance from opponents or send them hurling against the surrounding environment. This ability can propel anything from 5 meters around him flying away, omnidirectional or uni. The ability of course becomes boosted upon activation of his runic crest, expanding his range of affect to 100 meters around him. Utilizing his Sun Spear or any weapon he projects with Sun of War, when stabbing said object into the ground or a relatively flat surface such as a wall, he can create a target center of gravity that overrides the world's own, either sending individuals to whatever position he wishes or keeping them restrained on the ground. This branch of the ability is useless against those with an energy output or presence rivaling or surpassing his, as he found when facing Humbaba. Not only that, but Astrum is capable of using this variation in a long-range manner, capable of changing the center of gravity to weapons he is no longer making physical contact with. Star of Creation: The Star of Genesis - The most rawly destructive ability in Astrum's arsenal, The Star of Genesis may only be activated within a six hour time frame to ensure his survival. If used in the dusk, nightfall, or dawn, Astrum's death is assured. Star of Genesis is one of the most rawly powerful abilities in the world, with pure destructive capabilities that can be said to equal the Catastrophe, albeit on a much smaller and more focused scale. It has laid entire battlefields to waste, and Astrum shall only use it if his opponent stands in the way of his dream of a Mutant utopia. Using his Sun Spear as a catalyst, Astrum crouches down slightly, spare hand slightly touching the ground while the hand with his spear is extended outward from his body with the elbow slightly bent. Suddenly, powerful winds surround his spear, propelling all those who are not Astrum himself tumbling back away - a violent gale that rips through flesh itself and keeps anyone from approaching it's user. Amber lightning, thick and unwavering, crackles around Astrum, centered around the weapon itself. As the winds condense around the Sun Spear, Astrum lifts his body back up quickly, spear pointing directly into the sky. The winds around the weapon shoot into the thick, depressing clouds of the Wasteland, before suddenly splitting them in two. Pure, unadulterated sunlight rains down upon the battlefield, blinding most who see such due to it's intensity. Then, Astrum seems to levitate into the air, golden energy now swirling around his body, condensing around his spear before he points his weapon directly at the opponent(s). A blast of pure, unadulterated divine solar energy bursts forth from his weapon, obliterating all terrain and all opponents who fall under the sun's direct rays, the land becoming scorched and levelled, the sight said to return Genesis, the creation of all things, the star that forged the Earth, back down onto the designated area. Use of this ability will render Astrum depleted and aching even if used at the most opportune time. Internal bleeding overcomes him, violent coughing fits of blood choking their way out of his mouth. It leaves him in a near-crippled condition for about a week, and renders him unfit for combat days after the recovery period. Equipment Astrum possesses powerful armaments, even without his Sun of War, that are of great use to him in combat, helping to cement him as one of the most powerful in the entirety of the Wasteland. Armed with his signature weapons and armor, Astrum is a scourge of the battlefield, an unmatched existence that strikes both fear and admiration into those who view him, friend or foe alike. Even without such equipment, Astrum is a god-like force, with such armaments only serving to boost his already extraordinary status. Mahendra: The Bow of Heaven - His most trusted weapon aside from Astravi, Mahendra is a divine golden bow gifted to him by the God of Thunder. It is of average size, noticeably lacking a bowstring until Astrum prepares for it's use. Upon such, a golden line of ki, seemingly projected by the tool itself, will take form and allow Astrum to fire projectiles to his heart's content. Coupled with his Star of War, Astrum is capable of firing a limitless amount of gold-tipped arrows from this indestructible bow - each one capable of obliterating a two-story building. Using his Ki Burst in conjunction with these arrows, he can outright destroy a skycraper. The Mystic Eyes of Truth ensure that Astrum can see many hundreds of kilometers ahead if he so wishes, meaning he will never miss his target. Even should he be off, the arrows will change direction midflight to accompany his needs. The ability granted by the Mystic Eyes to perceive the stress lines and weakest point of any object or person grants his arrows an even deadlier accuracy, even if one slightly off to the side would still cause massive AoE damage. Mahendra is durable enough to allow for weapons crafted from Star of War, such as swords and spears, to be fired for even more catastrophic damage. As stated prior, the projected weapons fired can each annihilate a city block whereas those enhanced with Ki Burst can take out multiple, and he is quite capable of firing them fast enough to practically carpet bomb a city. Not only do his arrows and summoned blades work when fired from the bow, but his spear Astravi can also be fired. If simply fired, it will obliterate an entire city while remaining unscratched - Ki Burst raising such unadulterated power to unforseen and harrowing heights. Astravi: The Spear of Heaven - The primary weapon utilized by Astrum, his Astravi is a divine construct that is unparalleled in terms of ability. A golden spear, lined with blue strips along it's hilt, this weapon is assumed to be indestructible, and the means of Astrum's possession of it are relatively unknown. Many theories exist, such as his carving of it from the skull of an ancient beast, to a gift from the God's themselves, to him pulling it out of a block of stone. Astrum confirms nor alludes to any, simply stating that it is "his most trusted weapon, the events leading to my possession of it are irrelevant." The spear is said to inflict grievous wounds that do not heal as long as the sun hangs above, and is around two meters in length. He keeps it by his side at all times, although in the rare occurrences he does not possess it in his hand, it can be remotely summoned to him instantaneously. The spear can also serve as a staff of sorts, a catalyst for him to redirect energy attacks through - using as it is a catalyst for both his Center of the Universe and Star of Genesis abilities. Aruna: The Armor of Heaven - This golden armor binds primarily around his abdomen, forearms, neck, and lower body, but it's protection coats all around his body. Aruna has the same nature as his spear, and is similar in that his possession of it is relatively unknown in terms of the means of achievement. Also similarly to the spear, it is one of his most treasured pieces of equipment, though he does not tend to keep it on. Even in battle, he only wears it if he deems the threat high enough to his liking, or if the occasion is grand in nature. Aruna, throughout nightfall, grants a passive 60% resistance to all forms of damage, 80% in the early hours of morning and late hours of evening, and grants him physical invulnerability as long as the sun shines peakly above. The armor dissipates upon the activation of O' Sun. Trivia *Astrum's appearance is based on Ozymandias from Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver and Fate/Grand Order. *Astrum's full name, Astrum Aevitas, is latin and roughly translates to "the star of time." Category:Rogue Mercenaries Category:Mercenaries Category:Mutants Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Male Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Lookout X